Happy Birthday
by kiken13
Summary: Sasuke comes home to no electricity and power. Little does he know there's a surprise waiting for him...


**Hi there! This is my second Fanfic and I am super excited about it! Ahem, anyway, here's just a few pointers about Naruto: 1. Sasuke HAS NOT returned to Konoha yet, so don't get your hopes up. 2. Just for the record, Sasuke's birthday is on the 23****rd**** of July, just in case you didn't know. I wrote this a day ago and I'm posting it today because I will not be able to the day of his birthday. 3. Sorry if Sasuke seems a bit out of character. I molded him into this so it could fit the story. But enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto, and sadly, nor do I own Sasuke. Naruto is owned by the one and only Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sasuke opened the front door to his new apartment in Konoha. The apartment was small, with only one bathroom, a freakishly small kitchen, a living room that's big enough to be cut in half and used for another bedroom. So far, he only had one bedroom, and it was as big as the kitchen.

He entered the apartment and closed the door behind him. "Huh?" It was eleven thirty at night and the apartment was pitch black. "I could've swore I had kept on the lights…" he muttered to himself. His memory was excellent, but something about this still bugged him.

His hand traveled to the light switch next to the door and when he flicked the switch, the lights didn't come on. He continued flicking it up and down and still nothing happened. "What the heck?" He gave up after a few moments and walked throughout the rest of the apartment.

First, he went into his bedroom and took off his shoes. He was maneuvering in the dark, but his eye sight was good, so he had no trouble whatsoever. But just in case it worked, he tried turning on the light switch next to his bed, but no luck.

Sasuke sighed angrily and scratched his head in annoyance. "Why is the lights not working?" He screamed to nobody. Even though he was sure the lights wouldn't work, he tried the bathroom next. He opened the door and tried flipping the switch next to the door. It didn't turn on, though there was a small 'click'. "Hn." He still had the kitchen to check, but with his luck so far, he didn't even want to try. He sat down on the bathroom floor with his elbows on his knees, staring at the wall in front of him.

"Damn management. I paid the freaking bill yet they give me no electricity." He complained in the dark, half wishing some miracle would happen. "Wait…" He got up as fast as he could and speed walked to the kitchen. He grabbed some microwavable food from the refrigerator and stuck it in the microwave. With his vision on his side, he pushed in some numbers and pressed start.

The microwave started and then there was light.

"Hell yeah!" Sasuke shouted as his victory was short lived. Even though he had put it on one minute, the microwave stopped it at twenty-two seconds. "What the…?" He opened the mini door and grabbed the food. It was just a bit warmer then when he had grabbed it from the refrigerator.

He sighed once again and walked to the living room, sitting down and staring blankly ahead. "Management better be lucky I'm still under restrictions for threatening Konoha or they would be dead in their houses by now." He muttered angrily to himself, hating that Konoha treated him as a threat. They let him back in, but under the conditions that he be recorded 24/7, and not leave his apartment with out first telling a teammate or someone else.

Sasuke laid down on the soft sofa and stared at the clock in front on him. _2 minutes to twelve, huh? _he thought to himself. He sighed lightly and closed his eyes. His mind took him back to the earlier times in Konoha, when him, Naruto, and Sakura went on missions. Even though Sasuke didn't show it at that time, he was glad to have known them and was happy he could call him his friends.

He was just about to fall asleep when he felt light pierce through his eyelids. He opened them to find everyone around him, grinning like they had just one something. As if on cue, everyone shouted out "Happy birthday" and threw confetti over him. He sat up and found Sakura behind him, smiling. He blushed slightly.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke. We have your presents in the closet in your room, so why don't you go open them?" Her bright green eyes sparkled with joy, and he found it hard to look away. "Sasuke!" He thought that to soon. He turned around and Naruto was holding a large cake. Sasuke's name was imprinted in it and there were kunai knives all around it(not real, of course). "Give me a few minutes, Sakura." She mouthed 'Okay' and walked away and turned his attention back to Naruto. "Later." Naruto understood and walked away as well.

Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru gathered around him. "Congrats, Sasuke." Ino spoke, laughing. "Who would've ever thought our Sasuke would've lived to see his seventeenth birthday." Shikamaru added. He looked surprised a little, but happy nonetheless. "Yeah, I mean, especially with the rough life you've had!" Choji added, munching on chips.

The next group that came to greet him was Sai, Kiba, and Lee. "Where's Akamaru?" Sasuke asked curiously. He knew that Kiba of all people would never leave his best friend. "Outside. Do you really think he would fit in this tiny place you call an apartment?" Sasuke agreed with him, and Sai added on to the conversation. "Well, Sasuke, I sure did have my doubts about you, but it seems you've grown up from a year ago." Lee nodded with tears coming from his eyes. "You're getting OLD!" Lee hugged Sasuke until he almost fainted from no air.

Sai and Kiba pulled Lee away from Sasuke and walked away. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were up next. "Well, well, if it isn't Sasuke. You sure have gotten older." The Kazekage joked. "Yeah, I haven't seen you in a long time." Temari smiled, gently hitting Sasuke's shoulder. "Maybe I should make you into a puppet to keep you young forever!" Kankuro teased. Sasuke laughed a little and watched them walk away.

"Yo!" Tenten waved her hand to Sasuke as her, Neji, Hinata, and Shino arrived. Neji just gave him a half smile while Hinata looked around nervously and Shino looked depressed. "Say hi at least! Sheesh, I swear, you all are socially awkward. We need to put you in a team cell together." Tenten complained. "Neji, you first." Neji rolled his eyes and sighed. "Happy birthday… Sasuke." He shook Sasuke's hand and left.

"Hinata, you're next." Hinata smiled nervously and said "H-happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!" She barely shook his hand, and walked away as fast as she could. "Shino?" Shino walked up to Sasuke and said "Happy birthday." He shook Sasuke's hand and walked in the same direction as the other two. "Sorry, Sasuke. I guess they're not used to having to say happy birthday." Tenten explained. "It's fine" Sasuke reassured her and she laughed. "Well, I'm going to go steal some food from your cupboard. Bye!" She quickly disappeared in the rising crowd and Sasuke spotted Sakura near his room.

Sasuke got up from the sofa and made his way over to his room. It was inhabited by presents and partiers. "Sakura!" he called out. Sakura turned around to and smiled. "Sasuke, wait right there!" She maneuvered through the crowd of people and ended up right in front of him. They were so close together that their chests were half an inch away from touching.

"Can you come outside with me?" Sasuke asked, gazing into Sakura's heart melting eyes. Her eyes lit up and she said "Sure!" He smiled and grabbed her hand, holding it as gently as possible and leading her out the house. To him, she seemed like a frail person and that she could break easily. He knew she was strong physically, but after breaking her heart many times, he found her heart wasn't as nearly strong as she let it out to be.

Sakura closed the front door behind her and they headed down the stairs that lead up to the house. He walked slowly, making sure she didn't trip in her green heels. When they reached the bottom, Sasuke motioned for her to sit on the step. She hesitated for a second, but after seeing him sit down, she sat next to him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Even though it was awkward silence, it was rather comfortable. "You know, Sakura," Sasuke's voice cut through the silence, "it's weird." She turned to look at him. "Huh?" She was confused. "Back when we were younger, I always thought of you and Naruto as my annoying team mates, but now when I look at you, I see you as something more." Sakura was about to say something but he held up his hand to stop her.

"When I came back from the village, I was surprised that you still thought of me as your friend, even after I had deserted you all and betrayed you, and even tried to kill you. Sakura…" Sasuke's voice trailed off as he tried to find the right words to say. It was hard, especially for him after all he had done since he left the village.

"Sasuke." Sakura stared off into the full moon, her eyes glowing. "I don't care about your past mistakes. I've loved you since the first day I met you, and though I'll admit I had given up on you, I _never _stopped loving you. You are the one I love, and I'd do anything for you. I know you regret everything, and I'm sorry you had to bear all the pain on your own." She turned to look at him. His cheeks were glistening with tears and she could do nothing but try to relieve him of his pain.

In less then a second, Sasuke's arms were wrapped around her, embracing her like he would never see her again. Sakura was confused for a second, but understood. She wrapped her arms around him as well, and for a few minutes they just sat there. They were both happy to have each other, to be able to be in each others arms and know what the other was feeling. It was magical.

"I… love you, Sakura." Sasuke whispered. Sakura's mouth dropped open and she was, for the first time in a long time, speechless. "I loved you ever since I got back to the village." Sakura just held him, unknowing how to respond to that. She had always loved him, and he knew this, but she was unsure if she should say the words aloud.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone in the apartment chanted. They let go of each other and looked up to see their friends smiling to them, cheering them on. "Sasuke you big wimp! Kiss her already." An eager Naruto shouted out. The chant started over again and Sasuke and Sakura chuckled softly.

"Well, do you want to?" Sakura turned to Sasuke and held both of his hands. They stared into each others eyes and Sasuke smiled. "Of course." In that second, everything changed. Her lips met his and time seemed to stop. Everything was quiet and the two felt like they were in paradise. It was crazy.

Although the kiss only lasted a few seconds, it felt like eternity to them. It was electrifying, shocking, and beyond that, blissful. When they pulled apart, time felt like it was moving again. They could hear their friends cheering them on in the distance, and everything else around them.

"Woah." was Sakura's only response. She was too happy to form coherent thoughts. "I know." Sasuke said right after her. "Well, I take it this is your birthday present?" Sakura asked as she turned to her other friends that were coming down the stairs. "Yeah." Sasuke smiled. That was the best birthday present he had ever gotten, and hopefully it'll last forever longer.

Next day

"So…" Sasuke was holding Sakura's hand as they walked around the village. "Hm?" Sakura looked at him, though she wasn't really listening. "On my birthday, when I came home and tried turning on the lights, what did you guys do to it?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh… uh. Naruto kinda cut the wires to your electricity." Sakura had let go of his hand and was walking away as fast as she could. But Sasuke was faster and had caught up to her in a matter of time. "What do you mean by '_cut the wires_'? Sasuke was pissed. "Ummm. Bye!" She weaved hand signals and left.

"Naruto!" Sakura shook Naruto as hard as she could so he would wake up. "Mmm, ramen, why are you talking?" Naruto mumbled in his sleep. She continued to shake him and to no avail did he wake up. "Sorry, Naruto, but you have this coming." Sakura pulled her hand back into a fist and punched him in the cheek.

"Ow ow OW!" Naruto fell out of the bed and rubbed his cheek. There was a huge red fist print in it, but he didn't have to know. "What was that for, Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined. "Naruto, Sasuke found out you cut the wires to his electricity and is coming after you! Run while you still can!"

Naruto was faster then the speed of light. He got dressed and ran out the house, only to have a peeved off Sasuke standing at his door. Naruto couldn't stop in time and collided with Sasuke, which resulted in them falling to the ground. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto flinched in terror and got up.

"Oh no you don't!" Sasuke jumped Naruto and with a few good punches and kicks, Naruto was out like a baby. "That'll teach to cut off my electricity again. Let's go Sakura." Sasuke walked away, and Sakura followed quickly behind him, stepping over Naruto with a worried look.

Sasuke sensed this and said "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's survived much worse." Sakura sighed lightly and nodded her head. She turned to look at the black and blue Naruto, then at Sasuke.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke."

**I know the ending kinda sucked, but I am trying my best. I do love SasuNaru pairings, but I also love SasuSaku pairings as well. I know it seems a bit cheesy. I couldn't write it any other way then this. Don't hate the writer! **


End file.
